Pink
by VVhiskers
Summary: Ever since Zelda was a little girl,she hadn't had much of an interest in boys.It's not until she runs away from an arranged marriage that she realizes she's gay.As if it weren't hard enough hiding who she is in an unaccepting society,she is attacked,and her memory is repressed from the trauma.Her male persona, Sheik,takes over with no memory of his past life. For now.
1. Intro

****Ooh yeah, warning. Title might change. This one sounds weird but I don't want to use the one I want to use because it's the name of a movie/song****

**Now when I wrote this out on paper I had originally made it way more dramatic than it should have been and it made my life harder. Lol but it's better like this, trust me if you read what I FIRST wrote for this you would cry of how horrible it was.**

**I know nobody's going to like this because it's Yuri and it's such an odd story but I am SICK of yaoi. Just sick of it. THERE'S TOO MUCH MMKAY. We need more yuri love D: Also I do not ship Zelink but if you do I don't care, if I don't like a pairing I'm not going to bash it, I just don't support it. Why should it matter to me, right? :3 Just being sensible.**

**Anyways if anyone does choose to read this then enjoy, but be warned I am awful. See I have things in my head but I just cannot put it into words. I make things too cinematic and I can never describe them but eh, this's for fun.**

**Rating will go up, and chapters will be short because I am lazy and it will just help keep me going.**

* * *

Chapter 1

By her actions as a child, nobody could have guessed that Zelda would grow up the way she did. Sure she was _slightly_ out of the ordinary, but Impa didn't even consider any extremes. Maybe if others were around they would have pointed something out, but since Impa spent the most time with her more than her own father, it never happened.

At a very young age Zelda's actions without proper guidance (the "proper guidance" nobody got at Hyrule in this day and age) she was able to freely grow up thinking it was normal.

At the moment, Impa was walking to the girl's bedroom - up the stairs, through the corridors, that sort of thing - to see how she was doing. About three weeks ago Zelda has asked her father if she could have a sleepover and invite as many princesses across the lands and farther to celebrate her eleventh birthday.

Eleven was an age her father was cherishing, and he would do so until she was 15. It was only last year that Zelda had noticed some minor changes in her body to which she confronted him (who then turned her away, in the directon of Impa, for all embarrassment's sake) about. For example, her budding chest, the occasional skin problems, and hair in places...unfamiliar.

So, for the sake of preserving his daughter's innocece, he let her have whatever she wanted - and she wanted a sleepover. So, the young, blonde princess spent the past few hours picking out her clothes. She needed clothes to welcome them, a dress for their dinner, pajamas to change into when they slept, pajamas to wear before her morning shower, and then a normal outfit after breakfast. To the average commoner this would seem more than excessive, but she is a princess, and the other princesses would be doing just the same. The King had ordered the guards with the most arm strength to work tonight, because they'd have to carry all of the heavy bags of clothes and jewelry and makeup.

As Impa reached Zelda's door, she stopped and stood in the doorway, watching the little princess pick out clothes. "Zelda? How are you doing?"

Zelda, who had been standing in front of a tall, pink mirror, turned to her nursemaid and smiled. "I'm doing good Impa. How does this one look?" Zelda twirled in the shimmering pink nightgown she was referring to. Zelda wasn't really one for dress-up, but she never told her father. Impa noticd but never mentioned it either. Still, it was her birthday and she would allow herself to have a _little_ fun.

"Well, I think it's a lovely nightgown."

Zelda pouted. "This isn't a nightgown! It's the dress I'm going to wear to dinner!"

"Aww...I'm sorry, honey. I just couldn't tell," Impa walked over to the princess, a sympathetic look on her face. "If I were you, I would save this dress to wear when you green them, and wear something more...elegant to dinner."

Zelda pouted, a blonde fringe of her messy hair drooping over her nose. "I..guess you're right," then she looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Impa."

The Sheikah woman kissed her forehead. "Now, turn around so I can brush your hair."

* * *

**o lawdly loo i suck at this. But I had fun. Oh well. Reviews will be appreciated since I need tips on what I'm doing wrong, please :) I'll try to update this frequently even though I know nobody will read it since it's filled with..unpopular...themes.**

**Thank you!**


	2. A Guards' Life

**I guess the only thing I need to do is give a big thanks to Colleen-TJ for reviewing, thank you so much. And yeah, it's a shame I didn't notice the typos until I reread it on my DS. I think what I'm going to do before uploading is shrink the window, and THEN read it, because it's easier for my brain to notice when the words are all bunched up together, ahaha. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it.**

**And now just a friendly reminder to anyone(?) reading this, this is NOT ZeldaxSheik. No, just...no. I know the summary and everything might make it seem that way, but it's not. I want it to be a surprise who Zelda and Sheik end up with, so I'm not going to give it away here, sorry. I plan to make this story long(?) and I'm going to be honest when I say Zelda will be with **

**jk not tellin' you. And you'll never guess.**

**Friendly reminder, this story doesn't follow any particular game really. Hopefully everything will be clear but if you have any questions do not hesitate to let me know. And lastly, there will be a few random, minor OCs just to fill up slots for this chapter. I have not played EVERY zelda game, and I do not know EVERY character, so to prevent messing up what I don't know I'll have to improvise. I hope everyone's okay with that. If you have any ideas for a small fill-in character (and no, no, "Desue Princess Neko of Japan" shit please) then feel free to let me know!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"It was agonizing."

"Huff...huff..."

"Blood, sweat and tears, and the smell of utter shame filled the castle."

"I...can't...anymore.."

"Will these men ever live to bid their families farewell?"

"Jack..."

"Hm?"

"Shut up and help me with these bags."

Two of Hyrule's most muscley-armed guards, as per the Kings' request, were bickering as they carried the luggage of the first little princess to enter the castle. Impa had thought it a good idea that while they were staying, each of the princesses invited would have two male guards accompany them. For protection, and protection alone. Many maids would be stationed at chairs, on beds, and in bathrooms, for all of their makeup, hair, and toenail-painting needs.

The first princess to enter was the Deku Princess. She had been kind to the soldiers and maids upon entering, but even her cutest curtsy and her most generous smile could not make her bags feel any lighter. They were made of some sort of weird wood, which gave the other soldier a splinter. Unlike Jack, this guard was _not_ a novice, so he knew better than to scream and risk frightening the young princess. Two handmaids had already led the princess to the ballroom (which would be used as the all-purpose room for the night), the guards slowly, but surely, dragging their feet behind.

Up next was Princess Ruto. Oh, did the guards have _buckets_ of fun with her. It's not that Ruto is a _brat_ or anything, no - not at all. She's just a little girl, with a LOT of spunk. And to be a princess, growing up in a man's world, having spunk is not such a bad thing. Zelda admires Ruto for her sassiness, and although she can be a bit judgmental to people she doesn't know, she's actually a very caring Zora. Anyways, as soon as she entered, her guards handed Zelda's guards their bags without eye contact. It was as if Ruto's sassiness somehow rubbed off onto her guards. Pssh. Ruto beamed at the sight of the handmaids (the same two from before; after they had dropped Deku Princess off in the ballroom, they were instructed to go back for the next princess, and do so for all the others after.)

"Joan! Ruby!" Ruto had had more than a few playdates with Zelda and so they'd each become aware of the others' servants throughout the years. Addressing them by name was, to them, a sign of affection or, giving their servants some sort of "honor". Though it insulted some of the servants, the young girls certainly didn't mean it. "You won't BELIEVE the ride here! First we see this skeleton, this MO-VING skeleton, and-"

The two nursemaids led Ruto and her guards to the ballroom, Jack and the elder bag-carrying guard carrying her things.

As more and more princesses arrived to the sleepover, the louder and louder the ballroom got.

After a half an hour, when everyone had made it, the King and Impa stood outside facing the large ornate doors.

"I never knew such little girls could make such loud noises," he sighed with a happy chuckle. They seemed to be having fun, and that was all that mattered. Well, that and safety.

Impa smiled gently to herself, nodding in agreement. "Yes. This is her night."

A few seconds they stood, before the King turned to face Impa. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he went, 'hmm'.

Impa acknowledged his 'hmm', and replied. "..Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I just wonder, Impa, why you are not inside, with the girls. With Zelda. You _are_ her personal nursemaid, you know. Her right-hand...woman."

The woman let out a happy sigh. "I am, your Majesty, around Princess Zelda nearly every hour of every day. I'm sure she wants her personal time with girls her own age, as well as the other staff members."

"Why, I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Impa."

"Your Majesty?"

"You are, like a mother to Zelda, you know."

Impa looked away, though she still smiled. "The Princess is having fun. I am not much of a fun person."

King Harkinian sighed.

"Well, if you insist, Impa. But, mark my words, my darling will be asking for you by bedtime."

Impa only crossed her right arm across her chest, bowing her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

**I know I need to make longer chapters, but I just can't right like I used to a few years ago. I'm so slow now and I don't know why. If I had a laptop it'd be easier for me to write, since I get my best ideas at 5am and sneaking downstairs around that time to use the computer wouldn't really work out too well for me. I have an iPad though, so I'll see if there's a typing app that can convert to this WordPad thing. Is there?**

**I'll get to writing the next chapter (the actual sleepover between the girls) ****within the next 2 days.**** I promise.**

**Anyways reviews are always appreciated, if anyone(?) out there follows or anything I'm sorry, but I will NOT be notified. I should really update this account to my new email...anyways, thanks for everything, everyone, I'll try to improve!**


End file.
